elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kolskeggr Mine (Quest)
Access to Orc Strongholds |faction = |type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = FreeformKolskeggrA }} Kolskeggr Mine is a quest available in . This quest is given by Pavo Attius or Skaggi Scar-Face at the Left Hand Mine. Objectives #Clear the Forsworn from Kolskeggr Mine #Tell Pavo the Kolskeggr Mine is cleared Walkthrough Pavo Attius and Gat gro-Shargakh were miners working for the Kolskeggr Mine until the Forsworn invaded and took it over. When the Dragonborn first encounters them at Left Hand Mine, they are refugees and give a warning to anyone that approaches about Kolskeggr Mine. The Dragonborn can choose a conversation option that will take care of the problem. Simply enter the mine, walk around its passages, and kill five Forsworn and one Forsworn Briarheart. With a good sneak skill and archery skill, they can be picked off one-by-one in a few minutes. Alternatively, one can sneak past all of the Forsworn and pickpocket the Briarheart's heart, killing him instantly. Upon returning to Pavo with the good news, he rewards the Dragonborn with a leveled amount of . As an interesting sidelight, Gat gro-Shargakh will give an unexpected reward: he will inform the Dragonborn that he is contacting the Orc strongholds and telling them that the Dragonborn is to be trusted. As a result, the Dragonborn gains access to all Orc Strongholds. Rewards Journal Trivia *Even after completing the quest, Forsworn will regularly respawn in this location, making it very difficult for both Pavo Attius and Gat gro-Shargakh to stay alive. **To avoid getting both of them killed, go to Left Hand Mine and talk to Skaggi Scar-Face. If he gives another quest to clear Kolskeggr Mine, accept it and go there on foot. On the way, both Pavo and Gat should make their way to Left Hand Mine. Complete the quest and the marker will point to Pavo inside Miner's Barracks. Talk to him to claim the reward. Bugs * Upon clearing out the mine, Pavo will not be marked on the map and cannot be found either outside the mine or in Left Hand Mine. He will instead be found in the Miner's Barracks outside of the Left Hand Mine. * After turning in the quest to Pavo, he may exit the barracks, walk into the river and be swept to his death if not immediately followed out. * If the Dragonborn clears the mine but waits several weeks before turning in the quest, the door to the Miner's Barracks may be locked with the quest-giver inside. Any attempt to turn in the quest counts as trespassing. ** Clear the mine again, then go straight to the quest-giver. ** Use the console command unlock to unlock the door to Miner's Barracks; this is not considered trespassing. * is known to reset side quests. If this side quest is reset, no Forsworn can be found from the mine and the objective cannot be completed. ** Use the console command set stage FreeformKolskeggrA 20. de:Vertreibe die Abgeschworenen aus der Kolskeggr-Mine ru:Шахта Колскеггр (квест) Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests